A prior art elevated floorboard frame used in a playpen or baby bed 11 is shown in FIG. 7. The prior art floorboard frame includes locating blocks 12 to support the elevated floorboard frame 13 for supporting a floorboard upon which a baby lies. The elevated floorboard frame is to reduce bending of a person when placing the baby on the floorboard within the crib or playpen. Additionally, the bottom bed section of the playpen, baby bed, or crib may be used for storing toys or other articles. As the baby grows larger, the elevated floorboard may be removed.
The prior art elevated floorboard frame has the following disadvantages:
1. The elevated floorboard frame has to be removed when the playpen or crib is used for exercise by the baby; PA1 2. The prior art floorboard is dimensionally large and occupies a large space making storage inconvenient; and PA1 3. Locating blocks for supporting the floorboard are generally fixed limiting adjustment of the height of the floorboard which is inconvenient. PA1 1. The subject system includes an elevated floorboard frame having four hooks for releasable coupling to two parallel lateral rods of a playpen, for easy mounting or removal from the playpen; PA1 2. The vertical height of the elevated floorboard frame is adjustable by an adjusting hook mounted on a respective hanging band. Each hanging band has a top portion fixed to a respective hook and a bottom portion having a U-shaped connector coupled to a pair of longitudinally and laterally directed rods; PA1 3. In order to provide additional room in the playpen, the elevated floorboard frame may be easily removed from the playpen and the floorboard folded to minimize storage space; PA1 4. Non-removable locating blocks of the prior art are not provided which removes the latent danger of injury to the baby when the floorboard is taken off and the prior art locating blocks remain on the crib frame.